totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Co w naszym domku robi małpa?
'Chris: '''Siema! Wasz ukochany Chris McLean, powrócił do zdrowia! Ale wracając...poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie McLean'a! Jakimś cudem Zeek powrócił i robił chaos na mojej wyspie, dlatego drużyny musiały go złapać. Wilki miały szansę po raz kolejny wygrać, jednak DJ nie chciał łapać Ezekiel'a, dlatego wygrały Pumy. DJ później odpadł, ale z powodu nagrody Szybkich Pum, którą była możliwość wyboru kto z przeciwnej drużyny odejdzie. Cody dowiedziawszy się o tym jak Sierra traktuje Noah'a, bez ustalenia z drużyną wyrzucił ją! Ten to będzie mieć przekichane! A co dzisiaj czeka Naszych uczestników? Czy Chef poda mi w końcu tą kawę?! Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie McLean'a! *Chef pije kawę Chris'a* *czołówka* *domek Szybkich Pum, pokój dziewczyn* '''Eva: '*otwiera oczy i widzi na sobie małpę* Co do...?! *rzuca ją na drzwi* 'Bridgette: '''Eva, dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Zwierzęta są Naszymi przyjaciółmi. *bierze małpę na ręce* '''Courtney: '''Co się dzieje? '''Gwen: '''Co w Naszym domku robi małpa? '''Eva: '''Na pewno to jakieś zagranie Chris'a... *domek Szybkich Pum, pokój chłopców* '''Cody: '''Słyszycie to? Jakby odgłosy małpy. '''Geoff: '''Małpy? Chyba coś Ci się wydaje. '''Duncan: '''Nie słuchaj go Geoff, dzieciakom zawsze tak się wydaje, zwłaszcza jak wywalają kogoś kogo nie trzeba. '''Cody: '''Zrobiłem to dlatego, ponieważ Noah mi powiedział co Sierra z nim wyprawia! Każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo! '''Cody (PZ): '''Tak mam teraz problemy z Duncan'em, ale...przecież jak wygramy dzisiejsze wyzwanie nadarzy się okazja aby drużyna Wilków wywaliła Alejandro, wtedy da mi spokój. Za wszelką cenę musimy wygrać. *domek Wyjących Wilków, pokój chłopców* *Noah'a całuje małpa* '''Noah: '*budzi się* Co to jest?! Czemu ta małpa mnie całuje?! 'Owen: '''Może ma coś z Sierry? '''Noah: '''Tak się patrząc, nawet są do siebie podobne. *małpa zaczyna piszczeć* '''Alejandro: '''Uciszcie tą małpę...zaraz...a co ona w ogóle robi u nas? '''Trent: '''O to samo chciałbym się zapytać. *domek Wyjących Wilków, pokój dziewczyn* '''Leshawna: '''Co tam się dzieje u chłopaków? Małpa jest u nich czy co? '''Sadie: '''Ph...*odwraca się* '''Sadie (PZ): '''Nie będę rozmawiać z Leshawną po tym co na mnie gadała z Trent'em i DJ'em. Mogę tylko zaufać Alejandro...i ewentualnie Owen'owi oraz Noah'owi. '''Chris: '*przez głośnik* Obozowicze! Natychmiast macie pojawić się przed domkami swoimi! Powiem Wam o kolejnym wyzwaniu. *kilka minut później, przed domkami* 'Cody: '''Widzicie? Mówiłem, że małpę słyszę. '''Chris: '''Jako iż wróciłem do zdrowia, postanowiłem zorganizować sztafetę. Jednak zamiast pałeczek, będziecie sobie przekazywać małpę. Wspaniale co? Ale do rzeczy...start będzie w tym miejscu. Pierwszą osobę czeka ławka, po której trzeba przejść, ale uwaga! Na ławce znajdują się skórki od bananów, przez które możecie się poślizgnąć. Zawodnik, który spadnie, zaczyna od początku. Drugą przeszkodą jest śliska ścianka wspinaczkowa, z trzema linami do wyboru, ale mądrze wybierajcie! Trzecią przeszkodą jest przejście w błocie nad płotem, gdzie powieszono banany. Czwarta przeszkoda znajduje się na drzewie...musicie się przypiąć i razem z małpą zjechać po tyrolce. Na piątej przeszkodzie trzeba mieć bardzo dobry wzrok i niekiedy słuch, będziecie omijać pułapki, jeśli w którąś wpadniecie, zaczynacie przeszkodę od nowa! A podczas ostatniej rundy, musicie się wykazać szybkością i zwinnością...czyli unikanie Chef'a, który będzie w Was rzucać różnymi przedmiotami. '''Alejandro: '''Nie chce nic mówić, ale Pumy mają jednego zawodnika więcej. '''Chris: '*wzdycha* Pumy, który z Was nie będzie brał udziału w wyzwaniu? 'Eva: '''Niech Cody nie idzie, on z Naszej drużyny jest najsłabszym ogniwem. '''Gwen: '''Wybacz Cody...muszę zgodzić się z Evą. '''Cody: '''Skoro Gwen tak mówi, to nie mogę jej odmówić. *siada na ławce* '''Bridgette: '''Ja biorę pierwszą przeszkodę. '''Duncan: '''Ja mogę drugą. '''Geoff: '''To ja wezmę trzecią. '''Eva: '''Z czwartą poradzę sobie bez problemu. '''Courtney: '''Wezmę piątą. '''Gwen: '''To mi zostaje szósta. '''Alejandro: '''Sadie idzie na pierwszą przeszkodę, Owen na drugą, Leshawna na trzecią, Noah na czwartą, ja na piątą, a Trent na ostatnią. '''Leshawna: '''Dlaczego Sadie na pierwszą przeszkodę? Przecież ona równowagi nie utrzyma. '''Alejandro: '*bierze ją na bok* Wiem, że jesteś wściekła bo wywaliłem jednego z Twoich sojuszników i nie obchodzi mnie to, że DJ najlepiej z nas potrafił utrzymać równowagę. To ja jestem liderem i to moja decyzja. 'Chris: '''Zawodnicy na wyznaczone stanowiska! '''Noah: '''Masz i trzymaj ją ode mnie z daleka. *daje małpę Sadie* *małpa zaczyna płakać* '''Noah (PZ): '''Nawet ryczy jak Sierra! *zawodnicy biegną na swoje stanowiska* '''Chris: '''Start! *Bridgette bez problemu chodzi po ławce ze skórkami od bananów, podczas gdy Sadie co chwile się przewraca. Bridgette oddaje małpę Duncan'owi.* '''Chris: '''Pumy obejmują prowadzenie! '''Duncan: 'Śliska ta lina, ale co tam! *Sadie przekazuje Owen'owi małpę, która wgryza się mu we włosy* 'Owen: '''AAAA! Pani Małpo Sierro! Moja włosy to nie banany! *Owen wspina się po ściance, jednak pod jego ciężarem lina się zrywa, podczas gdy Duncan'owi, ledwo na śliskiej linie udaje się wspiąć.* '''Duncan (PZ): '''Nie takich linach się uciekało z poprawczaka. '''Duncan: '''Masz. *przekazuje Geoff'owi małpe* '''Geoff: '''Dzięki ziom! *wchodzi pod płot* Ej małpko spokojnie...jeśli wygramy weźmiemy dla Ciebie dużo bananów. *Owen'owi udaje się wejść, a małpa wskakuje na Leshawne, jednak widząc płot z bananami wskakuje na niego.* '''Leshawna: '''O nie nie małpo...pozwól Leshawnie wygrać to wyzwanie. *Leshawna przechodzi pod płotem trzymając małpę, która zaczyna się wyrywać.* '''Leshawna (PZ): '''Nigdy więcej nie będę odmawiać małpie banana. *Geoff przekazuje małpę Evę, zwierzę jednak panikuje na widok dziewczyny.* '''Geoff (PZ): '''Nie dziwię się małpie, że się boi Evy, ja też jej się czasem boję. *małpa wyrywa się z rąk Leshawny i wskakuje na Noah'a, do którego się przytula.* '''Noah: '''Nie no...znowu się zaczęło. *Eva i Noah zjeżdżaj po tyrolce. Przerażona małpa wskakuje na Courtney, a Noah ma problem z przekazaniem małpy Alejandro.* '''Chris: '''Pomimo, że szli łeb w łeb, Pumy znów obejmują prowadzenie! '''Duncan: '''Dajesz Courtney! Poradzisz sobie, to tylko pułapki, a ty jesteś dziewczyną o najlepszym wzroku jakim znam! *Courtney robi się czerwona, lecz biegnie dalej. Alejandro widząc to zabiera małpę Noah'owi i stara się ją uciszyć.* '''Courtney: '''Widać, że "Pan Idealny" ma problemy ze zwykłą małpą! *wpada w pułapkę* '''Alejandro: '''Chętnie bym coś dodał, ale nie chce się zniżać do Twojego poziomu! *Alejandro wpada w pułapkę na niedźwiedzia.* *Courtney i Alejandro zaczynają od początku, tym razem sprytnie omijają pułapki i oddają małpy w tym samym czasie Gwen i Trent'owi.* '''Trent: '''Powodzenia Gwen. '''Gwen: '''Wzajemnie! *Gwen i Trent biegną omijając pociski.* '''Leshawna: '''Trent! Szybko! '''Cody: '''Musisz wygrać Gwen! Wierzymy w Ciebie! *Gwen dostaje piłeczką od golfa w głowę.* '''Trent: '''Gwen! *Trent dostaje piłkami od tenisa* *biegną od początku i przekraczają linie mety w tym samym czasie* '''Drużyny: '''Remis?! '''Chris: '''Normalnie bym coś wspomniał o dogrywce, ale...nie mam na nią po prostu pomysłu. Poza tym...nawet gdyby, któraś drużyna przegrała nikt by nie odpadł, ponieważ wczoraj poszło dwóch zawodników. Więc nikt dzisiaj nie odpada! '''Drużyny: '''A nagroda?! '''Chris: '''Nie starczy Wam, że nikt nie odpada?! Ale teraz do stołówki! '''Owen: '''Tak! *Courtney kuleje* '''Duncan: '''Coś nie tak z Twoją nogą? '''Courtney: '''Wpadłam w jakąś pułapkę, dlatego musiałam zacząć od początku. '''Duncan: '''Geoff! Idź z resztą do stołówki, ja zaprowadzę Courtney do "obozowego szpitala". *patrzy się na naszyjnik Courtney* '''Duncan (PZ): '''Courtney nadal ma tą czaszkę z pierwszego sezonu? Nie, że jestem szczęśliwy czy coś po prostu w szoku jestem. Tyle czasu minęło. '''Trent: '''Gwen jesteś cała po tej piłce? '''Gwen: '''Spokojnie to tylko siniak będzie, a jak ty się czujesz po tych piłkach? '''Trent: '''Też będą pewnie siniaki. *małpa z jego rąk wskakuje na Noah'a* '''Noah: '''Zabierzcie tą małpę ode mnie! *noc, przed domkami* *Gwen i Trent patrzą się w gwiazdy* '''Trent: '''Zobacz Gwen. To Mały Wóz. '''Gwen: '''A tam Wielki Wóz. '''Cody: '''Siema! Co robicie? *wchodzi pomiędzy nich* *Gwen i Trent wzdychają* '''Chris: '''Dziś nikt nie odpadł, ale kto jutro odpadnie! Czy Trent i Gwen zaczną się spotykać? Czy Duncan wyzna swoje uczucia do Courtney? '''Duncan: '*z domku* Zamknij się Chris! '''Chris: '''Tego nie wiem! Ale dowiem się jutro, a wy oglądając Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie McLean'a! Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało 6 osób. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli